1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bathing accessories, and more particularly to a bathing solution dispenser with a caddy and vanity mirrors for a shower.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,013; 4,358,056; 4,432,105; 4,463,462; 4,901,765; and 5,339,469, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse bathing accessories.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical bathing solution dispenser for a shower.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved bathing solution dispenser and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.